The Only One
by amandacdc09
Summary: Hermione,Harry,Ron,and Ginny are all at Hermione's house for the summer.Ron finally gets the courage to ask Hermione out,then its time to got back to school,what will happen between Ron and Hermione?
1. Default Chapter

( a/n this is my first fan fic so be easy plz.)

chp.1

"Ron,Ginny what are you doing here"? asked a very excited Hermione.

"Well my mum and dad are going on a cruise and we didn't want to go with them so we thought we'd come here." said Ginny, "Is that ok"?

"Of course its ok,come on in". said Hermione.

They stepped into a very beautiful house.Right above their heads was a crystal chandelier(a/n sry didn't know how 2 spell it.) Every room had wood floors and incredible wood work on the walls and door frames.

"Hermione your house is beautiful!" said Ginny

"Yeah it is really nice,and really big" said Ron, "Just like me" he whispered to her so Ginny couldn't hear.

Ron and Hermione have had crushes on each other for a while now,and each knew but they were just to afraid to do something about it.They flirted all the time.

"Let me introduce you two to my parents" said Hermione.

Hermione led them to the kitchen where her mom was cooking lunch and her dad was reading the paper.

"Mum,dad this is Ron and Ginny" said Hermione, "is it ok if they stay for the rest of the summer?"

"Of course,they are most welcome" said her mum.

"Hermione dear could I have a word with you?" said her dad.

"Sure daddy"

They went to his study so they could talk privately.

"Hermione i'm not sure this is a good idea"

"Why do you say that?" said Hermione a little confused.

"Well for one you want a 16 year old boy staying here,and I was his age once and I know what boys his age want and hes not getting it from my little girl",said her dad.

"Dad do you really think I would do something like that?",Hermione said a little upset.

"I trust you,its him I don't trust"

"Well their staying,mum already said so"

With that she left the room and went back to the kitchen to show Ginny and Ron their rooms.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night they were in Hermione's room talking.

"I don't want to be the only boy here!",whined Ron for like the 50th time."I know,you could ask your parents if its ok if Harry comes!"

"You know what Ron thats not a bad idea" says Hermione getting up real fast, "I'll be back" then she ran out of the room.

"Ron?"

"Yeah Gin?"

"Why don't you just ask her out?"

"I don't want to look like an idiot"

"Are you afraid she'll say no?"

"Yeah"

"She won't say no,she really likes you,i mean REALLY likes you"

"She does?"

"Yes she does!",she yelled,"stupid git",she whispered.

"I heard that,and I think i will ask her out",he said,"Thanks Gin"

They sat in silence for a while.Ron thinking about how he was going to ask Hermione out without looking like an idiot.And Ginny thinking about a certain green eyed boy,who she still adored even though she told everyone that she didn't.Only one person knew that she still fancies him and that person was Ron.

"Thinking about Harry again?"

"No....Why do you think I was thinking about him in the first place?"

"Cause you got that look on your face"

"What look?",said Ginny a little embarrased.

"The look you get when ever your around him",he said while smiling,"The look where your mouth is open and your tongue is hanging out",he said while laughing.

"Shut the fuck up Ron",Ginny said while getting up and stomping out of the room while Ron was rolling on the floor with laughter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum are you down here?", said Hermione as she walked down the stairs.

"In the living room sweet heart",her mum yelled.

She walked into the living room and found her mum sitting on the sofa.She sat down next to her and sat there for a while before speaking.

"Mum is it ok if Harry stays here for the rest of the summer also?",she asked hopeful,"Cause Ron is upstairs complaining that hes the only boy".

"Sure honey...Harry can come stay to."

"Oh my god!",she squealed,"thanks so much!"

As soon as she said that she was out of the room and on her way up the stairs.She went to her room and found some parchment and wrote Harry.

Dear Harry,

I was wondering if you would like to come to my house for the rest of the summer.Ron and Ginny are here already and Ron is complaining that hes the only boy so we were all wondering if you could come.I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Hermione

She sent it off with Ron's owl that he brought with him,and watched it fly off.When she couldn't see it anymore she shut her blinds and went to find Ron and Ginny.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Hey I hope you like it so far plz read and review.

Mandy


	2. chapter 2

(A/N i know last chapter kind of sucked but i'm hoping my writing will get better,now on to chapter 2!)

chapter 2

At two 'o clock the next day Harry arrived much to Hermione's fathers dispair.Fortunatly Ginny answered the door.When he saw Ginny he froze.She was much more beautiful than she was last year.Harry has had a crush on Ginny since 4th year,and Ginny has had a crush on Harry since she saw him after his first year at Hogwarts.Now seeing him here looking more hotter than ever before,she realizes she might actually love him.

"Hey Harry!" she said casually.

"Hey Gin" he hoped his voice sounded more convincing than he felt.

"Come on in" she said,"Hermione and Ron are upstairs,and her parents are out for right now"

Ginny led him upstairs to Hermione's room.When they walked in they saw that Ron had Hermione pinned to the bed tickling her.Then he stopped a couple of seconds later,then kissed her full on the mouth.They pulled away about a minute later.Harry cleared his throat and they both looked up and saw Harry and Ginny smircking at them in the doorway.

"Oh Harry your here",Hermione said looking rather embarrased.

"Hi mate",Ron said not looking the slightest bit embarrased.

"Having fun Ronald?",said Ginny

"I was till you two walked in"

"Ron!",Hermione said looking horrified.

"What?,its the truth"

"Ok Ginny lets go see my room",said Harry.

"Oh Harry,there wasn't enough rooms so your going to take Ginny's old room and us two",she said pointing at Ginny and herself,"are going to share a room"

"ok no problem",he said satisfied.

With that Ginny led him to his new room.She opened the door and he groaned.The whole room was pink.

"Why do I have to sleep in a pink room?"

"Because its the only room left",she said

"He sat his stuff down on the bed,and right beside his stuff layed something.

"Ginny",he said trying to keep a straight face.

"Yeah",she said.

"Are these yours?",he asked.Much to Ginnys horror he was holding a pink thong.

"Oh my god",she said,"yes they are",she said reaching for them,but Harry was to fast.He easily doged her.

"Don't be embarrased,I think their sexy.",he said staring at her deeply.It was that moment that she caught him off guard.She grabbed her underwear and turned to leave.

"Ginny wait",she turned around, and as soon as she did turn around Harry grabbed her face and kissed her deeply.They stayed like that for a few minutes,just standing there kissing one another,letting all their emotions pour out into that one kiss.Harry finally broke away.

"Ginny,ever since the 4th year,after the Yule Ball,after what happened with i've liked you.I didn't think of you as Ron's little sister anymore.Hell,I think I even love you."

Ginny stood there frozen.Was Harry Potter the boy she longed for,the boy who haunted her dreams every night telling her that he loved her?

"You do?"

"Of course I do Ginny"

"I love you too.",she said.

"You do?"

"Yea...duh",she said smiling.

"Ginny",Harry asked after a few moments.

"Yes"

"Will you be my girlfriend?",he asked very hopeful.

"Of course I will Harry"

Harry grabbed Ginny and they started kissing.At first it was gentle,but as they got carried away the kisses got more passionate.

Ginny was out of breath by the time they had broke apart about 10 minutes later.

"I love you Ginny"

"I love you to Harry"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in Hermione's room Ron and Hermione sat talking.

"So Hermione.....How much do you like me?"

"I don't know.How much do you like me?"

"I asked you first",he whined,then made puppy dog eyes.

"Ok fine!...I like you a lot",she said.

"I like you a lot too."

They sat in silence for a while,but Hermione came up with an idea.

"Lets go find Harry and Ginny,then we can play Truth Or Dare",she said.

" 'Mione thats a great idea." They got up to find Harry and Ginny.First they went downstairs but had no luck.They even looked in the basement.Then they checked Harry's room.What they found shocked them.They saw Harry grabbing Ginny's face and kissing her full on the lips.

"Lets go back to my room",said Hermione,"Give them some privacy."

"No way,hes got his hands all over my sister",Ron said very angry.

"Ron let them be,you can talk to them about it later",she said,"Besides i've got other plans with you".Ron raised his eyebrows so high they almost disappeared into his hairline.

"Well then lets go",he said,"Lets go what are you waiting for?",he said when Hermione didn't move.

When they got to her room she pulled Ron inside and shut the door then pressed her lips hard against his.Ron licked at her bottom lip,and Hermione opened her mouth and let his tongue slide in.They fell on her bed with Ron on top,but never breaking the kiss.Hermione loved to feel his weight pressing down on top of her.They rolled over,with Hermione straddling Ron.He could feel her wet cotton panties,and she could feel how excited she made him.She got up off of him and saw the bulge in his shorts.

"Well at least I know that I get you excited",she said laughing.

"You get me very excited 'Mione".With that she jumped back on top of him and the next hour was heaven.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N thanx to all who reviewed,it means a lot to me.If you have some constructive critism please tell me in a review,don't hold back,I need to know what i'm doing wrong that way I can correct it.Once again thanx to you all who reviewed!)

Mandy


	3. chapter 3

(A/N) thanx to all of you who have been reviewing!

Crazyinulover:thanx for your kind words,it means a lot to me!

chapter 3

"Ron we should stop...Before it goes to far",said Hermione after an hour of making out.

"Your right,damn it why do you always have to be right?",Ron yelled.

"Lets go see if we can find Harry and Ginny",said Hermione getting up off the bed and walking out of the room.Ron followed after her.

They found Ginny and Harry downstairs watching t.v..Ginny had her head on Harry's lap and Harry was stroking her hair.

"Hey you two",said Hermione"What are you watching?"

"Napoleon Dynamite",said Harry"And if you ask me it's rather stupid"

"What this movie is great!",said Ginny,"Its so dumb its funny"

"Well you can finish watching it...I'm going upstairs"

"On second thought I think its stupid too.I'll go with you",Ginny said smiling mischeviously.

They headed upstairs telling Hermione and Ron they were going to do homework,but they knew better.

-

Later that night while everyone is in the living,Ron was cooking dinner.Occasionally they could hear Ron say things such as "Just flip u bloody hamburger".

"Do you think we should help him?",asked Hermione.

"Naw I think he can handle it",says Ginny laughing at Ron who was yelling because he got popped by the grease again.

"You okay in there mate?",Harry asked.

"Yeah just fine"

They all were talking about how their summer was so far when all of a sudden they heard a noise from the kitchen that sounded like a little girl screaming.

"OWWWWWWW!". They all ran into the kitchen to see what was happening.Ron was standing in the middle of the room screaming his head off.

"Ron what happened?",asked Ginny

"The...grease...popped...me...in...the...eye!",Ron said holding his right eye and trying not to cry.

"Here let me see it",said Hermione.She took his hand off his eye and gently touched it.When her hand made contact with his eye he began screaming like a little girl again.

"Owwww...Its blinded me...I'll never see again!...Help me!.",Harry and Ginny started laughing hysterically.

"Shut up you little fuckers it hurts!",Ron said getting mad.Harry and Ginny immediatly stopped laughing.

"Come with me Ron",Hermione said taking his hand and leading towards the bathroom.As soon as they were out of the kitchen Harry and Ginny started laughing again."I can hear you" they heard Ron say on the stairs.

-

Ron and Hermione came downstairs about an hour later.As they walked into the kitchen it took all they had to keep from laughinh at Ron.He had a big bulge of gauze and tape on his right eye.

"Hey Ron hows the eye?",asked Harry,trying to stifle his giggles.

"Fine",Ron said sarcastically,"Hows it look?"

"Great,just great Ron",said Ginny.Harry and Ginny looked at each then at Ron then back each other and started laughing yet once again.

"You guys are idiots!",Ron said and stormed out of the kitchen.

-

Later that night everyone was in bed.Ron was sleeping in Hermiones room with her and Ginny was sleeping in Harry's room.Ron wanted to do something with Hermione.Hermione wanted to do something with Ron but neither would tell each other.

"Are you comfortable Hermione?"

"Ya i'm fine...You?"

"I'm good." They layed there in each others arms for a few more minutes until Ron broke the silence.

"Thanks for fixing up my eye" he smircked._God he looks so hot when he does that,_thought Hermione,"_I want him right now...Wow slow down Hermione you've only been dating a day._

"Your welcome Ron",she said._Oh my god she looks hot in those pajamas,I want to take her right now...No you can't shes not ready!_

With that last thought they finally settled into sleep,Ron dreaming about Hermione and Hermione dreaming about Ron.

(A/N) Sorry it took so long to update,i've been really bust with school and cheerleading AND boyfriend troubles,the next chapter will be posted shortly,R&R!


End file.
